


The Gift

by fte207



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fte207/pseuds/fte207
Summary: Qian Kun, your new boyfriend, has purchased you a special gift he wants to experiment with.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Reader
Kudos: 39





	The Gift

When you told your parents you were dating a Chinese man they were somewhat surprised. Not because of his national origin, but because you had been a serial dater since high school. You weren’t exactly sleeping with every man that took you out for a date, no, but you had never settled. Why should you when one man was rarely ever enough to satisfy your appetite completely.

But Qian Kun was special. From the moment you met he felt different. Which is why you had decided to introduce him to your parents in the first place.

You were not necessarily interested in Kun’s money, but boy was it nice to spend most of your time now in his extremely chic two floor loft. You were lazing around on his giant sectional couch while sipping a glass of wine.

Kun entered from the front door, resetting the alarm. You ran to him and he held you gently, brushing back your hair and kissing you gently.

“Hi my sweet. How are you?” he says, his grip on you firm letting you know he wants to keep you here for a while.

“I’m good. I missed you. How was work?”

“Boring as usual. But, I picked up a little something before I got home that I’d really love for you to try on for me.”

You finally note the La Perla bag he brought in with him and you smirk, knowing his favorite guilty pleasure is a set of expensive lingerie and him fucking you in it.

“Of course Kun. Anything you want,” you say as he finally releases you to go investigate the bag.

Surprisingly, there is not another set of lingerie inside, but instead what you find is a black matte box that is not from La Perla. You quirk an eyebrow at Kun who flashes you a bright smile, encouraging you to open it. You open it and gasp a little at the contents. It looks like a lace thong, only at the front is a stainless steel latch that would go right over your opening and clit, preventing you from touching any part of yourself. Or him for that matter.

Kun puts an arm around you and holds your face.

“Your pussy is mine right?”

“Yes master,” you say, recognizing the shift in his tone as one in which he is now master and you are now his girl.

“I want you to wear this the night we meet your parents. So you know you belong to me the whole night. And then, if you’re good, I’ll take it off at the end and lick you till you come. Does that sound good baby?”

“Kun… it makes me a bit nervous,” you admit.

He takes the vaginal cage out of the box and holds it up and explains each part and how it works. He does so while you notice that the bulge in his pants is growing. 

"Don't worry my love. We will make sure it fits now. Put it on for me."

You take the chastity panties and go to the bathroom to put them on. Your usual scene with Kun is to only wear whatever he asks you and be naked otherwise once a scene begins. You had never been a submissive until you met Kun, something about his sweet demands made you want to give him anything he asked for. 

You exit the bathroom, but the panties feel awkward and you worry about chafing. Kun has taken off his shirt and jacket and is waiting for you on the couch, his hand gripping an erection you can’t wait to touch yourself. 

Kun giggles and you flush.

“You have it on backwards. Uncomfortable right?”

He stands up and sinks to his knees in front of you, pulling the chastity cage down. You put a hand on his shoulder to balance as he pulls it off and turns it around for you to step into. By the time it’s back on, you indeed feel much more comfortable.

“You know your safe words,” he says, kissing your belly. 

“Yes master.”

He stands and pushes back your hair before cupping your face. His gaze is full of heat as he pushes his erection against you, right where he would be able to enter you if he tried, except the metal plate there now. 

It’s wild. Infuriating even, to feel the heat between your legs against the cold steel and know he’s just a few inches away. You whine a little as you kiss him back and place your hands on his shoulders.

“You know that’s not how you get what you want. Words baby.”

“Can I please have your cock?”  
“Of course. In your mouth first?”

“Yes master.”

You sink to your knees, noticing that the steel now feels strangely good against your clit when you spread your legs a bit wider. You are at the perfect height now to face his erection. You look up at him and he smiles down at you, brushing your cheek with his thumb. You unbutton and unzip his pants and he slips out of them easily. He’s commando again, and you lick your lips knowing he’s done this so you’d have easy access in case you visited him at work for a quicky.

He moans when you grasp his shaft and begin to lick at the tip, swirling your tongue around how he likes. You take him in fully when he buries his hands in your hair, moaning your name. You set a quick pace, bobbing up and down and taking him all the way to the hilt before pulling back and panting, letting your saliva flow freely. He loves when you make him wet and then suck as hard as you can. 

He pulls you off in a rough motion before yanking you into his arms. He kisses you, your lips swollen now from your hard work. He bites the bottom one gently. 

“Are you my good girl who wants to please me and please me only?”

“Yes master.”

“Good. Let me take this off. Are you wet for me?”

You flush knowing that indeed, while sucking him off you’ve gotten rather wet and the metal plate is likely to stick to you when he takes it off. He slides his hands up your thighs, then slides the panties down so that the metal plate blocking your clit and entrance do peel off in a sticky sound that would be embarrassing if not for knowing how much Kun likes your wetness.

You step out of the underwear cage and Kun’s mouth is on you before you know it, licking and kissing your folds and clit. He squeezes your ass and slaps both cheeks before standing up and licking his lips. 

“Get into position,” he orders.

You try to control your excitement as you get into his favorite position for you as of late. You climb onto the bed on your knees and reach your hands up to be restrained to the top of the poster of the bed. 

Kun is behind you and he is gentle yet focused as does an elegant tie of your hands with black rope to the top ceiling of the bed’s canopy. It has evenly spaced holes in the wood for this precise use.  
His hands gently rake down your spine, sides, and then to your front. He slips a fingers between your wet folds and hums in pleasure to himself.

“I love how wet you get for me. It’s incredible every time.”

You moan when he slips inside finally, he hands grabbing at your breasts and squeezing them pleasantly hard. You’re at his mercy as he tortures you, edges you, then finally makes you cum over and over that night.

If this is how hot things were and he just saw you in the cage once, what’s going to happen the night of?

To your dismay, it’s the worst edging of your life. Before you get into his car to drive over to the restaurant, he’s almost evil, playing with your pussy for almost a half hour while he watches a sports match, then refusing to give you cock and instead getting you into the cage underwear.

He’s hard and he won’t let you touch it. 

“I love it when you behave. It’s really… something,” he says as you grumpily put your hair up and put on something non-threatening for your parents. The innocent cardigan over a floral dress feels insane considering the underwear, the metal plate cool against your aching core.

He smirks on the drive over when you sigh deeply and try to cross your legs, only for the plate to rail against that motion.

He holds your thigh.

“Best not to try to keep your legs too close together. It’s designed to keep them apart most comfortably.”

“Can I ask why you like this?”

He thinks about it for a while, and you gasp at how gorgeously turned on his face seems when he finally answers.

“I love the thought of owning your pussy. Knowing even you can’t touch without me. Nothing can touch my pussy except me. Not even your own thighs.”

You breathe deeply and try to ignore the gush of wetness that comes with his explanation of ownership.

Dinner feels like it lasts forever, mainly because of the plate between your legs and knowing that Kun knows you are desperate for his cock and you can’t get it. And you can’t even relieve yourself. You really are his.

Kun is perfectly charming, and it doesn’t surprise you that your parents love him. He’s smart, funny, and dotes on you in ways that makes your mom convinced he’s days away from popping the question.

Your dad is contrarian until they bond over their love of cars and you feel yourself almost forgetting that you have on the cage until you have to go to the bathroom. You flush. Are you supposed to ask him to go pee? That has to be barbaric… but also why is the thought of asking him permission to pee also… kind of hot? 

You are about excuse yourself to the bathroom when you find his hand on your thigh, squeezing. You look at him and he smiles devilishly at you.

“Bathroom before we head out?”

“Yes. I’ll just go-”

Before you get too far, your phone buzzes. It’s a text.

Be careful with my pussy.

You use the bathroom and it somehow feels like the hottest thing you’ve ever experienced knowing that Kun did indeed give you permission to pee. How did you get here? And why is it making you wet again to have the cage on again? You picture his face from the car and you realize that’s what it is. You love pleasing him. You love making him happy.

You know he’ll give it back. You shudder at the thought of what will happen you get home.

Kun gives your parents a proper goodbye and he is a perfect gentleman as usual. The car ride changes immediately in heat when his hand finds your thigh and he squeezes hard.

“Hows my pussy? Is it soaking wet now,” he says.

You nod, to which he grips your thigh even harder. You whimper.

“Yes master. Your pussy is so wet now, begging for your touch.”

He steers the car into his parking garage with grace and you are breathless when he says, “Good. Only when I say right? You gonna be my good girl and wait till I say?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes master.”

He helps you out of the car after killing the engine, and frankly you do feel weak from how turned on you are. He tortures you in the private elevator by making you stand in front of him while he pushes his erection against your ass and plays with your nipples through your bra and dress.

He is also kissing your neck and continues to torment you about how it’s his pussy and you can’t touch it unless he says so.

He takes back to the bedroom, lifting you at this point and the sensation of having your legs spread does indeed feel even better. It also feels more torturous because you can just barely sense his erection through the coldness of the metal.

He takes his time undressing you, teasing every bit of your exposed skin except the part you desperately want to be touched. He sucks a new mark into your collarbone while also ordering you to undress him. You try to focus on the task but now he’s teasing your nipples again and you just want to get to the fucking but he just wont let up.

You finally finish with Kun’s buttons and he shrugs out of his shirt while admiring you standing there, naked now except for the caged panties. 

The look he flashes you makes you somehow even wetter than you were a few moments ago.

“You want the cage off?”

“Yes please. Please master.”

“What? You don’t like it?”

You pout. He’s playing with you now.

“I like it,” you whisper.

He frees his cock from his slacks and then pulls his pants off. He steps closer again, cock bouncing and then sliding between your legs but still, the plate keeps you from feeling it. He moans.

“I’m feeling generous to my good girl who has behaved so well tonight. Answer me one question and I’ll pull off the cage and lick you out.”

“Yes master anything.”

“Whose pussy is it baby?”

“Yours Kun. It’s your pussy.”

He smiles devilishly and kisses you before sliding his hand into the straps of the panties and pulling them down. You gasp, embarrassed at the long string of wetness now soaking the other side of the metal plate.

It feels like forever as he just stares at you now, licking his lips. 

“Lay down toward the edge of the bed,” he orders.

You scramble to comply, surely looking like a fool but you are so desperate now that you don’t care. 

He keeps his promise, quickly getting to work, tongue diving inside and then upward to your clit. He licks at the perfect pressure, and you cry out gripping the sheets of the bed. He starts to suck on your clit and you let out a long moan when he quickly shoves two fingers inside, arching up to find your g-spot.

You are getting close, and you know you should ask to cum, you know you should, but you hope he’ll just keep going, but just as the tingling starts he pulls his fingers back and gently licks.

You whimper.

“What’s that my girl? Am I not doing it right?”

“Please Kun, can you just -” 

“Hmm.”

He is looking up at you with the the most devious look in his eyes and you almost feel like you could cry.

“Please can you make me cum. I’m so close.”

“Alright baby. I’ll make my pussy cum then.”

You cum faster than you thought possible when he starts up again, thrusting his fingers fast and licking on your clit. You scream his name and shake as he keeps fucking his fingers into you through the orgasm.

He finally stops when he senses it’s too much and crawls on top of you. He kisses you and you try to kiss back, feeling exhausted.

“Mmm. Are you too tired for me to fuck you?”

“No. Please. I want it.”

He kisses you gently and spreads your legs. It feels pleasant, like ecstasy, when he finally does push inside. You are in a blissful state as he fucks you slowly, kissing you, caressing you. He’s relentless, adjusting your legs again so that now he’s thrusting in even deeper. You wrap your arms around his neck and moan.

His breathing picks up and you know he’s going to cum. You are shocked to find that you are also going to cum again. He presses his thumb and rubs your clit while fucking into you faster and harder.

You both explode together this time, and you are completely gone. High off of everything he does to you.

You don’t remember falling asleep, but when you do, Kun has wrapped you both in a blanket and he cuddles you into his chest.

“Mmm.”

“Feel good baby?” he asks, cupping your face.

“Yes. So good.”

“Me too,” he says, a gentle smile on his face. He kisses you, chaste, yet lovingly.

You fall asleep again, lost in the sensation of his fingers gently running over your shoulder. 

When you wake up the next morning, Kun is at the breakfast nook reading on his laptop and sipping coffee. You go to him and he eagerly pulls you into his lap.

“Did you have fun yesterday?” he asks, searching your eyes.

“Yeah. I did. It was new. But I liked it.”

“Hmm.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Hmmmm.”

You gently hit him. “Hey what are you plotting?”

“Nothing yet anyway.”

You try to pout but he kisses it away and you can’t think of a better person to experiment with. Or be with.


End file.
